


Love and War

by changdori (janie6789)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie6789/pseuds/changdori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin announces his marriage, and that gets Changmin thinking about when Yunho's might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and War

It's kind of a weird day.

They don't have schedules for the whole day for the first time in months, it seems, and they're both lounging in the living room with a cup of coffee, Yunho on his laptop and Changmin reading a book, soaking in the afternoon sun, when both of their phones ring at the same time.

It's Leeteuk who's called Yunho, and Kyuhyun who's called Changmin.

They both answer their phones, having two different conversations in the same room, and neither Yunho or Changmin feel like they're much help in the situation, because despite being the Super Junior members' seniors, neither of them had experienced anything like this. Basically, all either of them does is listen to their friend vent and yell and cry, and offer empty, soothing words that they're sure don't help at all.

Yunho's conversation ends first, and Changmin hangs onto his call for a bit longer before finally hanging up.

The two of them are silent for a bit, and they go back to their previous tasks before Changmin breaks the silence.

"So I guess Sungmin's getting married," says Changmin, glancing at Yunho.

Yunho looks up at him.

"I guess. Did you know?"

Changmin shakes his head. "No, I just found out. We're not close."

"Me neither," says Yunho. He goes back to looking at the computer screen. "Good for him."

"Mm," says Changmin. He goes back to reading for a few seconds, then he looks up at Yunho again. "How old is he again? Same as you, right?"

Yunho nods without looking at him. "Yeah."

Changmin nods too, then he looks at Yunho.

"So how about you?"

Yunho looks up, a bit startled. "What?"

"When are you going to get married?"

Yunho frowns. "What are you talking –"

"You want to marry that girl you're dating right now," says Changmin, and to Yunho, he sounds a bit accusatory.

"I've only been dating her for a year."

"You've liked her for much longer. You want to marry her."

Yunho feels his face going red, maybe out of anger, maybe out of embarrassment. "What's it to you?"

Changmin's eyes flash, and the look Changmin gives him is murderous. "You did not just ask that."

Yunho returns the glare before looking back at his computer screen.

"It's a simple question, Jung Yunho."

" _Hyung_ ," corrects Yunho. He slams his laptop shut to glare fully at the younger.

"All I was saying was that you're the age to get married and you have someone. No need to be so sensitive."

"Fuck off, Shim Changmin," snaps Yunho.

"Did you just tell me to fuck off?"

Changmin sounds genuinely offended.

But Yunho is also genuinely annoyed.

"Yes. Fuck off."

Changmin slams the book he was reading down on the floor before actually storming out of their apartment.

 

 

It's three o'clock in the morning, and Changmin is not back, and despite himself, Yunho is worried sick. He calls everyone, from the office, to Kyuhyun, to Minho. He even asks for that CNBLUE kid's phone number so that he can call them. None of them are with Changmin.

So Yunho has no choice but to text Changmin.

 

_Come back._

 

Yunho doesn't get a response in the next half an hour, so he texts again.

 

_I'm worried about you. Come back._

 

Yunho texts five more times before he finally gets a response:

 

_Fuck off, I'm trying to sleep_

 

Yunho squints.

 

_Why won't you come back to our apartment to sleep?_

 

Changmin leaves a silence before texting back.

 

_Because I'm sleeping with someone_

 

Yunho suddenly feels a surge of rage, and his fingers shake as he makes the next text.

 

_Who_

 

Yunho doesn't get a text back.

 

 

"Where were you," demands Yunho when Changmin walks back into their apartment the next evening.

Changmin's wearing the same clothes he left in, and his eyes look red and puffy. There are dark bags under his eyes, and he looks disheveled and tired and angry and everything Yunho doesn't want him to be.

Yunho hasn't slept a wink either, though, being so worried and also so angry, and Yunho can't help himself from glaring at Changmin.

"What's it to you?" snarls Changmin, not even looking at Yunho. Yunho gets up and walks towards Changmin, and grabs him by his shoulder.

"Who did you sleep with."

"None of your business," says Changmin, frowning and shaking himself out of Yunho's grip.

"Don't act like a child," hisses Yunho.

"Don't act like a patronizing asshole."

Changmin then storms into his room and slams the door. He's being really loud though. Yunho can hear drawers banging and things being knocked over, and Yunho opens the door to see, to his horror, that Changmin has his luggage out, and is packing.

"What are you doing," says Yunho, his voice shaking a bit.

"I'm moving out."

"Shim Changmin."

"You go ahead and bring her over whenever you want from now on. I don't give a fuck."

"You do realize that you're moving out of our apartment because of Sungmin, right? Do you know how ridiculous that is?"

" _You think this is about Sungmin? I don't give a fuck about him_!" screams Changmin, slamming the shirt that he was folding on the floor and standing up to his full height.

Yunho has rarely seen Changmin this angry, and he's a bit scared.

"This is not about Sungmin, this is about you, Jung Yunho, and your manipulative girlfriend!"

"What makes you say that?" says Yunho defensively, shaking his head. "She's not like that."

"She told me to stay away from you that day you introduced her to me, when you went to the bathroom!" screams Changmin, his eyes filling with tears. "She fucking hates me, and I hate her back, Jung Yunho, and I won't live like this, watching you and her dating, and who knows, getting married to her! I _hate_ her!"

And then Changmin sits down right there on the floor, and starts to cry harder than Yunho's ever seen him cry.

 

 

It isn't long until Changmin is sniffling in Yunho's arms, on Yunho's bed.

He's calmed down, although he's still tearing, at least he's quieter.

"You could just have said you didn't like her," says Yunho, stroking the younger's hair.

Changmin sniffles. "But it's none of my business. _You_ like her."

Yunho doesn't know how to put this into words – that no one is as important to him as Changmin is, and he would rather spend the rest of his life with him if he could. "Min, I'd never date anyone you don't like."

"But that's not fair," coughs out Changmin. "I'm never going to like anyone who dates you."

Yunho's heart clenches. "Why," he asks softly.

"Because," pouts Changmin, "No one is good enough for you."

Yunho laughs and runs his hand up and down Changmin's waist. "I'm not as perfect as you think."

"You're freaking TVXQ," says Changmin. "Everyone wants a piece of you."

"You're TVXQ too."

"That's why I don't date anyone. That and…"

Yunho waits for Changmin to continue, but he doesn't. Yunho doesn't push him, because he doesn't want Changmin to say anything he doesn't want to yet.

So Yunho just cuddles Changmin tighter into his arms, and this feels so right that Yunho almost cries too. He's missed this.

He feels Changmin thumbing at his arm, and Yunho wipes away the tears on Changmin's cheek, and Yunho wishes this had never ended when it did.

They're silent for a long time, and Changmin finally stops crying, and he pulls out of Yunho's grip just far enough that he can look into Yunho's eyes.

"I know you don't love me now," says Changmin, sounding like he's in pain. "But did you love me back then?" asks Changmin. A tear rolls down his face again.

Yunho's heart drops. "Back when?"

"Back when we used to… you know."

"Back when we used to fuck?"

Changmin looks at Yunho, his eyes filled with hurt and sadness. "Is that what it was? Fucking? Is that what we were doing?"

Yunho's face flushes. "Changmin."

"I thought we were making love, not just fucking."

Yunho watches the tears stream down Changmin's face. "But then we – we even stopped that, right, because you got that girl, and you – you – didn't even ask me –"

"I… thought that was supposed to be…" says Yunho, and he can't find the right words. "You were the one that – that slept with someone else first, and I thought – I thought –"

"I didn't sleep with anyone else," says Changmin, sniffling. "I wanted to just… know if you would care. Because you wouldn't stop talking about how pretty that girl was."

"You lied?" says Yunho. He's a bit hurt, because he remembers how hard it was not to show how hurt he was.

"I'm sorry," says Changmin, nuzzling into Yunho's chest, and Yunho can't help but tighten his grip on him. "But then you went and started dating her the next week."

"Because – Because I thought you didn't have feeling for me," says Yunho incredulously. "I – I thought –"

"I'm sorry," wails Changmin. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for lying to you, and I lied to you last night too, I didn't sleep with anyone, I just – I –"

"Shhh," soothes Yunho, wiping the tears from Changmin's cheeks. "I'm sorry too. I love you. I'm so sorry."

"You do?" asks Changmin, his large, brown eyes looking up into Yunho's. "You love me?"

"Of course I love you," says Yunho, unable to believe that he can finally say this now. After all these years thinking that it would ruin their friendship forever if Yunho confessed his love for Changmin. And he feels himself tear up too, because he finally said the words that he has wanted to for years and years.

"I think I'm dreaming," says Changmin. He sniffles, and Yunho smiles.

"Me too."

He leans in and kisses Changmin's full, beautiful lips for the first time in over a year, and he can't help the tear of joy, of relief, and happiness roll out of his eyes as Changmin kisses him back.

And he finally understands what it's like to love someone, and to have that someone love him back.

Changmin is the first time in his life who's made him feel this way, and Yunho sure that he will also be the last.


End file.
